


Green Thoughts

by Arghnon, battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, asahi loves his plants, plants as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Asahi and his plants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the HQ Flower Zine. This was a collab with Aarghnon who did the art.

 

Asahi impatiently pushed his hair out of his face as he worked.  It was getting longer, but now it was at that annoying stage where it was too long to stay behind his ears, but too short to tie up.  He watered his snake plant and hummed as the water soaked into the soil.  The plant was growing fast, and it was almost time for it to be repotted.

“Sugawara was right.  I should grow it out.  What do you think?” Asahi asked the snake plant.  His plants had been a gift from his mother.  She’d insisted on him having a second, calmer hobby once he’d made it clear he would be continuing volleyball in high school.  Halfway through the school year and he’d named his first two after his fellow first year teammates.  Sugawara-kun was a rapidly growing snake plant, while Sawamura-kun was a flourishing aloe plant.

He’d scrounged up his allowance to buy a third plant for Shimizu-san.  A lovely peace lily that matched  her quiet, calm demeanor.  It was small yet, but he was confident it would flourish and blossom under his care, just as the others had.  Asahi couldn’t help but wonder what the plants would look like once they were all third years and leading the volleyball club.

 

Asahi held the Noya plant close.  He’d seen the boy in the hallway at school today, and the amount of longing that had lodged in his chest in that moment had left a physical pain there.  He hadn’t been back to the practice gym since their fight.  The year was nearly over.  He’d be a third year soon, and he couldn’t imagine starting the year without Suga and Daichi.  He glanced over to the snake and aloe plant.  Both had been repotted twice since he’d first gotten them.  The current first year had only gotten their plants last summer.  A rubber tree for Tanaka, a little ivy plant for Ennoshita, a pothos for Kinoshita and a ficus for Narita.  And finally, a curled leaf trachyanda plant for Noya.  The cute little succulent had quickly become his favorite in the same way Nishinoya had wormed his way deep into Asahi’s heart.

It hadn’t been doing too well since their fight.  The leaves were a little brown and wilted.  He was worried.  He wanted to talk to Noya, but he knew that all Noya would do was demand he return to the club.  But he couldn’t do it.  He wasn’t the ace, he didn’t deserve that title.

“Asahi-kun, are you okay?” his mother asked from his door.  Asahi jumped, he hadn’t heard her open the door.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said.  He realized he must look a sight.  His eyes were red from the brief cry he’d had earlier, and now he was sitting on the floor, hugging a plant.

“Is this about Nishinoya-kun?” she asked. “You’re not subtle about hugging his plant.  You said you two had a fight?”

“Yeah.  I wanna apologize, but, I don’t think that would be a good idea right now,” Asahi said.

“Okay, I’ll offer you one piece of advice, Asahi-kun.  Don’t leave things unsaid,” she said.  The door shut and Asahi heard her footsteps move down the hallway.  Asahi set the trachyanda down and he ran a hand over the leaves.

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

Asahi admired his collection of plants.  He’d gotten to add another five to his collection.  The four new teammates and the new manager.  They were all so new and precious, but would likely grow incredibly, just as the people they were named after would.  Kageyama’s diffenbachia sat on his windowsill, next to Tsukishima’s spider plant.  It’s tendrils draped over the side of the sill, the longest of which brushed against the surface of his desk.  Hinata’s peperomia sat between Yachi-chan’s shamrock and Daichi’s aloe.  Yamaguchi’s phildendron was on the floor in the corner next to Tanaka.

His collection, which had started out so small just two years ago now included eleven, gorgeous and flourishing plants.

“Asahi-san, which one is me?” Noya asked.  The shorter boy draped himself over Asahi’s back as Asahi checked soil moisture.  Asahi pointed out the now, much larger trachyanda.

“That one’s you,” he said.  Noya  hummed as he stared at the plant.

“Yeah, I see it.  Now tell me who’s is who?” he asked.  Asahi quietly introduced Noya to each plant, a soft smile on his face as Noya greeted each one as if they were the people they were named after.

“Thank you, for showing me your plants, Asahi-san.  I feel like I know you even better than I did before.”

Noya leaned forward and gave Asahi a quick kiss.  Asahi blushed at the action, as he always did when Noya was being forward.

“Of course I’d share this with you.  You’re just as much a part of my life as these plants are, if not more so.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you. I love you too, Asahi-san.”

Noya plopped down onto Asahi’s lap and looped his arms around his neck.  Asahi ruffled his hair and held him close.  This was all he needed in his life.  His plants, volleyball, and the boy he loved.


End file.
